ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed - The Ignition Point/Act IV
When Unleashed Force crosstime, when Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE crashed into any ELITE System. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): Hey! Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Oops, sorry. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): Nevermind. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Fasttrack, you are Citrakayah?! Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): Citrakayah? Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Yes, you know! Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): Or what? Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Are you safely out!? Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): Nope? Although Perodua Viva ELITE but these cannot transformation of Viva ELITE EZi. Gogetenks was after true. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Perodua Viva ELITE EZi, it told ya. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (ELITE Absorb): Seriously? Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Not, even yet. When crashed him off. Super Android 180: Where he are you to seriously. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (ELITE Absorb) and Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What the HFIL?! During the break Super Android 180: Now you seriously up! (fires a Hell's Wave to hundreds at the two was breaks him off) Now was release. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Oh what? Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (ELITE Absorb): Seriously, battery up. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): People. (when under presses a button his not affected) It's like that. Super Android 180: (when absorbs the person) Person: Noooooooooooooooo! When even crashed into the ground when Person was down. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Person was died?! Super Android 180: (using the Thunder Storm at the two heroes) Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (ELITE Absorb) and Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): He did not just do that! When he send him flying into the ground. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Where's Perodua Alza- DNA Splicers was timed out and defuses him. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE and Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Yeah! (jumping and high five hands) Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Safety what, you cannot a- When attacking by Vaxasaurian. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (ELITE Absorb): Just about safety. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Humungousaur, like a them. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (ELITE Absorb): (just like Humungousaur in Omniverse) Just what. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Just power, what. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Just power, do you! Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Do you, exactly! Perodua Alza Advanced Version (ELITE Absorb): Nope. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Are you safely?! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Now, let's fusion. He using DNA Splicers to turns into any form. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Wow, his cannot unnamed fusion!? Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Fasttenks?! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What is not fusion, huh? Super Android 180: Let's another destroy the world! Meanwhile... Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit, it was cannot doesn't two years?! Back to ELITE System. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (creates the circles he hold it up) Can he please speed. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (when using them) Big Bang Kamehameha! (he opens the Big Bang Ball form and he still at Super Android 180) Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (when still disk) Galactic Donut! (throws it at Super Android 180 but he no effective) Ah, my donut! Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (fires the Kamehameha he Super Android 180 he detransforms 30/60 was flew away and Gwen was down) Gotcha! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): I can never go with away! Battles